


Dead By Ohmwrecker

by the_one_and_only_trash_queen



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Swearing, The Huntress - Freeform, Violence, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_trash_queen/pseuds/the_one_and_only_trash_queen
Summary: Some of the Banana Bus Squad heads out to the woods for a nice time camping together, but get way more than they bargained for.





	Dead By Ohmwrecker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of content and for not updating my H2OVanoss story, but seasonal depression got to me. Should be updating it soon now, though, as I've worked through the toughest part and am feeling better. :)

               Now that he had time to think about it, this had been a very bad idea. The five of them, Ohmwrecker, Bryce, Delirious, Vanoss, and he himself, Cartoonz, had decided to go adventuring in the creepy woods up the road from Ohm’s house. Ohm had suggested they spend a weekend camping up there quite some time ago, and the guys had all finally gotten the weekend off, so of course, they were going to spend the weekend with Ohm. In the creepy woods. That should’ve been the first clue.

               They had all brought camping gear, a couple tents, food, you know, the usual stuff you’d take out camping. They arrived at Ohm’s house with big smiles on their faces, rearing to go. Ohm excused himself for a moment to go grab his stuff and then said he’d join the rest of them on the deck. Cartoonz knew that the look on his friend’s face was something he probably should’ve been worried about, but he shrugged it off as Ohm turned to head up the stairs and grab his stuff. Clue number two.

               The rest of them hung out on the deck, chatting amongst themselves for a few minutes before Ohm returned with his bags. “Alright, guys, it’s just like a ten minute walk up the road.” He announced, grinning from ear to ear.

               “Ry, I don’t wanna walk.” Bryce groaned, rolling his eyes and fake pouting.

               “Oh, shush, we’ll have more time to talk or whatever. I just don’t see the point in driving and wasting gas.” Ohm shrugged, and Delirious agreed with him.

               Third clue.

               So, with that, they set off on their short walk to the woods, chatting about new games, family stuff, jobs, ya know.

               The walk didn’t seem all that long when they were immersed in conversation, and soon, they were at the entrance to the woods. They walked a few more minutes in before coming to a spot that they all deemed suitable to set up their camp at.

               “Guys, get to work on setting up the tents and I’m gonna go get some of the firewood I cut earlier. It’s not far from here.” Ohm announced before quickly scurrying off.

               Yet another clue, but Luke was having too much fun with his friends to even realize or piece any of it together.

               Just as they were finishing setting up the first tent, they all heard a scream far off in the woods. “Shit, that sounded like Ohm. Dumb bitch probably dropped a log on his foot or something.” Delirious got up, grabbing at Evan’s sleeve. “Come on, he probably could use some help carrying the wood anyways.”

               Evan got up with a sigh and they both headed off towards the sound of Ohm’s scream.

               Luke couldn’t quite shake the feeling that Ohm’s scream was something more than just getting hurt, but he convinced himself that he was just paranoid and continued to work on the campsite with Bryce.

               “Uh, hey Luke?” Bryce stood up, shaking his head. “I think we should go check on Ohm. I can’t stand the feeling of not knowing if he’s okay.”

               Luke smiled a little without meaning to. The blonde boy’s feelings towards the older man were quite obvious, and he hoped that maybe this weekend would bring the two closer together. “Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.” He motioned for Bryce to follow him as they headed down what he assumed was a deer trail towards the source of the scream.

               About five minutes of walking in complete, tense silence later, they found their three friends. Ohm was leaning up against the wall of what appeared to be some sort of cemetery and the other two were trying to calm him down. Luke and Bryce rushed over to them, as Luke immediately crouched down to get on Ohm’s eye level. “Hey, bud, what’s wrong?” He tried, but Ohm just shook his head, sniffling.

               “Says he saw a ghost, and that it threatened to kill us.” Evan added in, shrugging when Luke turned to look at him.

               “I did, I swear, Luke. It said it wanted us to find something for it in the graveyard and then it’d leave us alone. I dunno.” Ohm sucked in a breath, straightening himself up on shaky legs.

               “Then let’s go investigate, huh? I promise nothing bad will happen. Plus, we wanted a little adventure, right?” Luke grinned sideways at Ohm, who gave him a nod and a weak smile in return.

               “Come on then.” Luke motioned for the group to follow him through the creepy gateway and into the graveyard.

               Everyone followed after him, all a little nervous and on edge to be in such a creepy environment, especially since it looked so run down and was actually walled in. But like Luke had said, nothing bad would happen… right?

               Ohm cleared his throat from the back of the group. “We should probably split up.” He suggested, rubbing at his wrist nervously.

               “Me and Luke will take this part of the cemetery and you three take that part, okay?” Bryce piped up, glancing over and silently willing Luke to agree with him.

               “Yeah, holler if you guys come across anything.” Luke nodded towards the younger, blonde boy.

               “Yeah, okay. Same to you.” Evan chimed in, heading off in the opposite direction with Delirious and Ohm on his heels.

               “Thanks.” Bryce rubbed at the back of his neck. “I wanted to talk to you… alone.”

               “What’s up?” Luke leaned back against the wall, nodding at the younger boy to go ahead and talk.

               “Do you think Ohm likes me? I really like him…” Bryce trailed off, his cheeks flushing pink.

               “Hell yeah he does. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’m sure this weekend will bring many opportunities for you two to get closer, if you know what I mean.” Luke winked, chuckling.

               “Oh, shush. I just wanted your thoughts on it. Thanks. I mean it.” Bryce added before starting to walk off, figuring that that was the best way to stop this conversation from going any further.

               Luke laughed again, following after him as he shook his head.

               Another scream, this time high-pitched and in agony, followed by another one of the same kind not long after.

               “Fuck, come on.” Luke grabbed Bryce’s wrist, pulling him towards the sounds of the screams.

               Across the graveyard, they came across a horrid sight. Laying in front of them, hand in hand, were Delirious and Evan. Delirious’ throat was slit and blood was still spilling out of it. Evan’s head was almost completely detached from the rest of his body, as well as one of his arms. Delirious’ guts were spilling from his stomach and one of his legs was twisted completely backwards.

               Bryce fell backwards, throwing up in the grass beside them as violent sobs shook his entire body.

               “What in the actual fuck…” Luke whispered to himself, wide-eyed and in utter disbelief. He took a step closer and heard a gurgle that sounded like it was coming from Delirious. “Be--behind… you…” He sputtered out, moving his free hand to clutch at his stomach.

               Luke whipped his head around to see Ohm, whose face was covered in a bunny mask, with a bloodied axe in his hand. Luke slowly turned to look towards Bryce, who was still bent over the ground throwing up. “Bryce.” He whispered, keeping an eye on Ohm, “Run.”

               Bryce scrambled to turn around, screaming when he laid eyes on Ohm.

               “I don’t think so, Brycey.” Ohm almost purred, grabbing the younger boy by the wrist and whacking at one of his legs with the axe.

               There was a sickening thud when the axe connected, and another blood-curdling scream from Bryce.

               “Bryce!” Luke lunged towards them, completely forgetting about his own safety. He had to save the young, blue-eyed, innocent boy. If anyone was going to make it out of this, it should be Bryce.

               Ohm stabbed Luke’s shoulder with a small knife, causing the bearded man to fall back in pain. “You let him go, you son of a bitch!” Luke scrambled to get back up and lunge at them again, but by the time he got back up, he watched as Bryce’s body fell to the ground, a gaping gash across his chest.

               Bryce reached towards Luke in a last-ditch effort to get help, just as Ohm smashed his skull in with the butt of the axe.

               Luke screamed Bryce’s name as he turned to run back towards the gate they had come through. He ran as fast as he could go, his eyes blurring from tears.

               Ohm ran after him, laughing wickedly.

               Luke noticed that the gate was shut as he approached it. Bile rose in his throat as he threw himself at it, willing it to move. This was the only way to get out, as far as he knew, and now it was shut. He didn’t know what else to do, other than repeatedly shove the gate, trying to get it open.

               He felt an incredible pain in his back and heard a sickening crunch as he fell to the ground, getting a face full of dirt. He tried to turn around, only to see Ohm slowly sauntering towards him and the axe embedded deep in his back. He didn’t scream or cry because he knew it wouldn’t help his situation. In fact, the sick bastard probably wanted to see him cry, so he wouldn’t. The adrenaline in his system was still rushing through, so he hardly felt the pain anyways.

               Ohm had caught up to him. “Luke.” He almost sang as he planted a foot on Luke’s back and wrenched the axe out.

               No amount of adrenaline could keep Luke from feeling that one. “Fuck.” He hissed out, trying to sit up, but failing.

               “Pretty sure your spine’s broken, Lukey. Wouldn’t try to move too much if I were you.” Ohm snickered.

               The sick son of a bitch was enjoying this.

               “Go ahead, kill me, you bastard. But know that you’ll be caught and then hopefully you’ll rot in prison for the rest of your life. The death penalty would be too lenient.” Luke spat. He wouldn’t go down without telling Ohm off. “How could you do this to us? Your friends, Ryan. We are—were your best friends. What the fuck, man? If you didn’t hit me with a fucking cheap shot I’d fight you like a man. You should’ve let me go down with a fight, but you took that away from me. Weak.” He growled, glaring at the masked man that used to be his best friend.

               “Oh, Luke. I saved you for last. Doesn’t that mean anything? I wanted to talk to you, and couldn’t risk anyone else getting in the way of our talk. So I killed them first.” Ohm crouched down so he could be closer to Luke. “That’s all. I wanted to tell you that I adore you, Luke. At first, I thought it was just some kind of role model thing, but then I realized that I liked you. I had feelings for you. I didn’t know what to do with that revelation, so I just kind of hung back, hoping that one day you’d make a move. But you didn’t. Well, now, we can always be together. Forever. Wherever we’re going after this. Probably not heaven, so I’m assuming hell, or whatever place there is for people like us.” Ohm shrugged.

               “Don’t you DARE compare me to you! People like you, you sick bitch, not people like us.” Luke shook with rage, wishing that he could deck that smug look off Ohm’s face.

               “You’re not perfect, Luke, and you know that. Only perfect people go to heaven, so I assume that you and me will be joining the rest of our friends in some fiery pit. Except for Bryce. He was so innocent. Guess he’ll have to find some new friends. Anyways, now we can always be together, Luke. You won’t be able to get away from me once we’re there, and then we can finally be happy.” Ohm grinned, taking the knife from Luke’s shoulder and running it down the man’s cheek.

               Luke hissed, trying to wrench his face away. Ohm just grabbed his head and shoved it into the dirt. “See you in the after life, Lukey. I’ll be there soon, I promise. Wait for me.” And with that, he brought the axe down on the back of Luke’s head.

               Like he said, he probably should've known this was a bad idea in the first place.


End file.
